Suanji
by chris3119
Summary: Fin de la saison 5. Une petite variante. Neal n'est pas enlevé, Peter part pour Washington. Après quelques mois, Neal se voit transférer vers Washington où une surprise…pas forcément bonne...l'attend.
1. Chapter 1

_**Un petit chapitre d'introduction pour une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… J'ai deux histoires en cours et celle-ci devra attendre un peu mais si l'idée plait…**_

Depuis des semaines, mes journées se déroulaient de la même manière. Je me levais aux aurores, généralement après une courte nuit de sommeil, je prenais une douche puis dégustais un café sur la terrasse. Je me rendais ensuite dans ce bâtiment où je passais la journée à regarder de vieux dossiers. Mais quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose était perdu. Je faisais bonne figure…comme d'habitude mais le cœur n'y était plus. Et tout allait encore changer. Dès la semaine prochaine, je ne serai plus là.

J'allais devoir quitter cette ville que j'aime tant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me chagrine le plus…Quitter New York ou me sentir comme un objet qu'on se prête de services en services. Depuis que Peter était parti, On me baladait d'équipe en équipe. L'accueil n'était généralement pas très chaleureux. On se refilait le criminel de service.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu me redonner ma liberté mais j'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi. J'avais appris, deux jours auparavant, que je devais, à nouveau, être réaffecté…à Washington. Quand on m'avait dit ça, mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Washington, ça voulait dire revoir Peter et peut-être retrouver un peu de cette vie que j'avais perdue après son départ.

Peter était parti sans un mot, sans se retourner. Mais c'était un peu de ma faute. Ce soir-là, quand il m'avait annoncé qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir, j'étais tellement en colère que j'avais refusé de le revoir avant son départ. Depuis, je n'avais pas osé les appeler et je n'avais eu des nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Jones. Peu à peu, je m'étais retrouvé complètement isolé. June passait beaucoup de temps en dehors de la ville, Mozzie avait disparu mystérieusement après que je lui aie dit que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de m'enfuir.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'avais réalisé que je serais incapable de vivre à nouveau cette angoisse de la fuite… Se cacher, toujours regarder par-dessus son épaule…Je ne voulais plus de ça. Je n'avais plus envie de ça. Mais je n'étais pas préparé à devoir subir tous les jours cet isolement, cette impression de ne plus faire la différence. Peter m'avait donné ce sentiment de faire quelque chose d'important.

Aujourd'hui, je lisais des vieux dossiers. Au début, je m'étais concentré pour essayer de trouver de nouvelles pistes, d'orienter l'enquête sur un nouveau chemin mais j'avais vite compris qu'on m'avait placé là pour se débarrasser de moi. J'avais ressenti une telle colère que j'avais failli tout envoyer balader et puis, la lassitude et le dégoût avaient pris le dessus le jour où j'avais surpris une conversation entre deux agents.

Ils rigolaient en pariant sur le temps qu'il me faudrait pour jeter l'éponge et m'enfuir à nouveau. En fait, j'ai réalisé que, en plus de mon bracelet électronique, j'étais sous surveillance rapprochée. Deux agents postés en bas de chez moi et deux autres qui me suivaient partout où j'allais. Ils attendaient probablement que je tente de fuir pour me renvoyer derrière les barreaux.

A cet instant, j'avais décidé de les faire mentir. Ils ne parviendraient pas à réduire à néant tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour gagner la confiance de Peter, pour trouver ma place dans l'équipe. Je me suis accroché, jour après jour. Je venais au bureau, je me plongeais dans les dossiers et je faisais mes rapports consciencieusement. Ils ne pouvaient rien me reprocher.

Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

J'avais essayé de savoir combien de temps ils comptaient me garder mais je n'avais obtenu aucune réponse. J'étais leur jouet et ils se plaisaient à me le faire comprendre. J'avais d'abord cru que Jones me soutiendrait mais il s'était contenté de m'offrir un café de temps en temps. Tous les jours, je me retrouvais ici, sur le toit pour avaler un déjeuner de plus en plus léger. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais perdu l'appétit mais je me forçais pour éviter de tomber malade et leur donner un prétexte de me renvoyer en prison.

Washington…Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait là-bas. Je n'avais eu aucune information sur ce transfert. Je ne savais pas avec qui je vais travailler, ni dans quelles conditions j'allais devoir vivre. Je n'osais même plus poser de questions. Après tout, ils finiraient par faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Je regardais une dernière fois cette ville qui s'étendait à mes pieds en me demandant, une fois de plus si je pourrais y revenir un jour.

Les jours suivants passèrent très lentement puis vint enfin l'heure du départ. Je ne m'attendais pas à une petite fête mais j'aurais au moins aimé que les personnes avec qui j'avais travaillé toutes ces années, viennent me voir pour me dire au revoir. Mais à 18 heures, alors que je sortais du bâtiment, personne n'était venu me taper sur l'épaule pour me souhaiter bonne chance.

Tout avait été planifié pour le lendemain. J'avais déjà rangé dans quelques cartons les deux ou trois choses que je souhaitais prendre avec moi. En fait, je ne possédais pas grand chose. J'avais fini par m'endormir sur le canapé et, au petit matin, une voiture vint me chercher pour me conduire vers ma nouvelle demeure.

Je passai le trajet le regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait devant moi. Quand la voiture s'est arrêtée devant cet immeuble sordide, j'ai compris que je n'aurais pas la même chance que j'avais eue à New York. Il faudrait que je m'adapte à cet environnement même s'il ne correspondait pas vraiment à celui que j'avais connu ces dernières années. Mais tout valait mieux que la prison et j'avais encore l'espoir de retrouver Peter.

L'agent qui me montra les lieux m'expliqua que je devais attendre que mon nouveau responsable vienne me rendre visite. Il précisa qu'il allait rester devant la porte. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remis ma laisse et ils craignaient, sans doute que je prenne la fuite.

Je fis rapidement le tour de l'appartement qui se résumait à une pièce principale avec une cuisine ouverte sur un salon minuscule, une petite chambre et une salle de bains. Le tout rongeait par l'humidité et éclairé par la faible lumière qui passait par l'unique fenêtre du salon.

Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre car on frappa à la porte seulement une heure après mon arrivée. Je me levai pour ouvrir la porte mais la poignée tourna avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire un geste. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je me mis à espérer que Peter franchisse cette porte. Mais mon estomac se serra quand je vis l'homme qui pénétra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Caffrey. Quel plaisir de pouvoir, enfin, travailler avec vous ! Je suis certain que nous allons bien nous entendre.

Je restai un long moment silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

-Je l'espère, Agent Kramer.

-Nous allons d'abord poser les bases de notre collaboration.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je commençais à comprendre que l'indifférence de mes collègues de New York n'était rien à côté de ce que je m'apprêtais à vivre ici.

Pendant de longues minutes, Kramer m'expliqua ce que j'étais autorisé à faire et surtout ce qui m'était interdit. Pour faire court, j'avais le droit de me rendre au siège du FBI et revenir dans cet appartement. Même le trajet que je devais suivre pour m'y rendre avait fait l'objet d'une étude approfondie. Je ne devais pas dévier de ce chemin…Même pour aller chercher un café.

On me fournirait de quoi remplir mon réfrigérateur chaque semaine et je supposai qu'une bonne bouteille de vin ne ferait pas partie de cette liste.

Je devais travailler du lundi au samedi. Le dimanche j'avais quartier libre mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand Kramer m'annonça que je devais rester dans un rayon de 1 kilomètre autour de l'appartement.

-Des questions… ?

-Aucune.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu demander… Si je pouvais espérer une autorisation pour aller visiter les musées de la ville… ? Si, un jour, ils arrêteraient de jouer avec moi comme si j'étais une marionnette ?

_Non, Agent Kramer, je n'ai aucune question…En vous voyant franchir cette porte, j'ai parfaitement compris que tous ces mois d'attente n'avaient servi qu'à me préparer à ce moment._

Quand il me passa mon nouveau bracelet autour de la cheville, je compris qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer un miracle. Je savais que je venais de mettre les pieds dans un cauchemar orchestré par Kramer. Cet homme avait, sans doute ruminé sa vengeance depuis des mois et je réalisai qu'il prenait un réel plaisir à m'avoir sous son contrôle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Les premiers jours ne se déroulèrent pas différemment de mes longues journées à New York, plongé dans de vieux dossiers. Un sous-sol restait un sous-sol, l'odeur d'humidité est la même partout. L'ennui aussi…C'est toujours la même chose sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai même plus le droit de sortir pour manger, je n'ai plus le plaisir d'aller acheter moi-même mes aliments et je connais déjà par cœur le trajet qui mène de mon appartement à ce sous-sol.

Kramer me rend parfois visite pour contrôler l'avancée de mon travail. Il ne manque pas de me préciser certaines des règles édictées dès le premier jour… Règle que je connais déjà mais il semble éprouver un réel plaisir à me rappeler à quel point il contrôle tous les aspects de ma pauvre vie. Il lui arrive même de m'apporter un café et de pousser le vice jusqu'à me demander comment je trouve la vie dans la capitale.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer s'il m'a fait venir ici pour se servir de moi ou simplement pour avoir le plaisir de me torturer jour après jour. Ce matin, j'avais trois dossiers posés sur ma petite table. J'allumai la lampe de bureau qui m'usait les yeux pendant des heures tous les jours. Deux dossiers de fraude et un dossier de contrefaçon au programme du jour…Pas si mal après deux jours entiers consacrés à relire des déclarations d'impôts.

Après deux heures de lecture, je vis arriver Kramer, son habituel sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage. J'en étais arrivé à détester cet homme et il devait le sentir. il savait parfaitement que j'étais obligé de le supporter et de faire ce qu'il me demandait si je ne voulais pas finir derrière les barreaux. Peter n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il avait parfois était injuste envers moi, me soupçonnant des pires duperies mais jamais il n'avait montré un tel mépris.

Kramer n'accordait aucune importance à ce que je pouvais dire ou à ce que je pouvais apporter à son équipe. Il voulait juste m'avoir sous son emprise et m'humilier à loisir. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir supporter ça pendant longtemps et, après seulement une semaine, j'en étais arrivé à redouter ce moment où il faudrait que je me rende au bureau. Le problème c'est que la même angoisse me prenait chaque soir au moment de rentrer dans cet appartement.

Les deux premiers jours j'avais essayé de trouver Peter. J'étais monté dans les étages à la recherche de son bureau, j'avais essayé de poser des questions à la personne qui tenait l'accueil. Mais Kramer avait vite eu vent de mes déplacements non autorisés et il avait cru bon de me préciser que Peter n'avait aucun besoin de m'avoir sur le dos. Il avait même ajouté que mon ancien ami était informé de mon arrivée et que, s'il souhaitait me rencontrer, il savait parfaitement où me trouver.

Je ne sais pas qi je l'ai vraiment cru mais, que ce soit vrai ou non, je doutais que Peter descende un jour me rendre visite dans le trou où on m'avait enterré. Kramer, comme à son habitude, s'assit sur le rebord du petit bureau qu'on m'avait alloué. Il semblait particulièrement ravi ce matin et je sentis mon estomac se nouer en imaginant ce que ce sourire pouvait bien cacher.

-Neal, comment ça va ?

-Comme hier.

Je me contentais toujours de réponses courtes et évasives. Je n'avais aucune envie d'étaler mes sentiments devant cet homme et j'essayais de ne rien laisser voir de ma déception et de cette lassitude qui s'était emparées de moi depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville.

-J'ai une mission pour toi.

Enfin une occasion de sortir de ce bâtiment, de mon rituel quotidien. Mais mon espoir fut de courte durée quand Kramer sortit un nouveau dossier de derrière son dos. Il le posa sur la table et je compris vite qu'il s'agissait d'un piège.

Il s'agissait d'un vieux dossier Le vol d'un tableau de Monnet au musée de Poznań en Pologne. En décembre 2000, un étudiant des Beaux Arts, désirant faire une reproduction du tableau, demanda une autorisation pour avoir accès à l'œuvre. Alors que la gardienne s'absentait, il avait remplacé l'original par une copie et il avait tranquillement quitté le musée. Le tableau La Plage de Pourville n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Je connaissais parfaitement ce dossier car j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer le rôle de cet étudiant polonais.

Kramer le savait parfaitement. Même s'il n'avait aucune preuve de mon implication dans cette affaire, il avait bien l'intention de me confondre en me présentant ce vieux dossier.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Un petit voyage en Pologne… ?

-On a des raisons de penser que le tableau a été rapatrié aux Etats Unis avant d'être vendu…

Première erreur, Agent Kramer. Jamais je n'avais pu me résoudre à vendre ce tableau. Je l'avais longtemps gardé avant de le rendre à son véritable propriétaire. Ce tableau avait été volé, comme tant d'autres, durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, et je trouvais normal de le rendre à la famille à laquelle il avait toujours appartenu.

-Et vous voulez que je le retrouve ?

-Exactement.

-Il va peut-être falloir que je sorte de ce bâtiment pour ça. Je pourrais avoir besoin d'aller sur le terrain.

-On verra ça. Toute initiative est interdite.

Ça, je l'avais bien compris et je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de beaucoup creuser ce dossier. Il était hors de question que je les mette sur la piste de ce tableau…sur ma piste.

-Je ferai de mon mieux mais je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais trouver après tant d'années sur un vol qui a eu lieu à des milliers de kilomètres.

-Il faudra faire mieux que ça, Caffrey.

Kramer avait pris l'habitude de m'appeler par mon nom et je détestais ça. Encore une chose que Peter ne se serait jamais permis de faire.

-Sinon… ?

Je savais qu'il aurait mieux valu que je me taise et que je me plonge dans ce dossier mais parfois ma langue fonctionnait plus vite que mon cerveau.

Kramer eut, une nouvelle fois ce sourire menaçant et il se pencha vers moi.

-Des accidents peuvent vite arriver et dans ce sous-sol…loin de tout…

C'était la première fois que la menace était aussi claire. Il n'avait jamais osé en dire autant auparavant mais il savait que je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre, personne vers qui me tourner en cas de problème. Et il était suffisamment puissant et bien noté de ses supérieurs pour me faire taire ou faire passer mes propos pour des mensonges.

J'étais bel et bien piégé dans cette ville, dans ce sous-sol…

-Je ne peux quand même pas faire des miracles.

-Il faudra bien pourtant. Tu as jusqu'à demain.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons. Si je regardais les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, je pouvais, soit me dénoncer et leur dire où était le tableau, soit ne rien dire et en subir les conséquences. Le choix, à supposer que s'en soit vraiment un, était facile à faire.

Je ne pouvais pas retourner en prison.

Je relus une dernière fois le dossier avant de le refermer. Il n'avait absolument aucune piste et il ne serait pas totalement absurde de prétendre ne rien avoir trouvé. Kramer pourrait bien faire ce qu'il voudrait, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas révéler à qui j'avais remis ce tableau. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette famille ait des ennuis cause d'un vol que j'avais commis.

L'heure de rentrer chez moi arriva mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retrouver ce sordide appartement. Je parvins pourtant à me lever de la chaise où j'avais passé la journée. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce manque d'exercice, cette immobilité forcée. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de bouger un peu mais à moins d'un kilomètre autour de chez moi, il n'y avait aucune salle de sport, pas une piscine. J'avais bien essayé de courir mais à tourner en rond j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans la cour de la prison.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie en espérant croiser Peter. Tous les soirs, je changeais mon heure de sortie pour essayer de me retrouver nez à nez avec lui mais c'était peine perdue. Je finissais par avoir l'impression qu'il m'évitait. Si Kramer avait dit vrai, il était au courant de ma présence en ville et, nul doute que s'il avait voulu me voir, il n'aurait aucun mal à savoir où je travaillais et où je vivais.

Ce soir encore, pas de trace de Peter. A croire qu'il ne travaillait pas vraiment dans ce bâtiment. En une semaine, j'avais croisé des dizaines de personnes. Certains visages revenaient plus souvent que d'autres et je ne doutais pas que certains étaient même chargés de me surveillance discrètement pour le compte de Kramer. Mais jamais je n'avais pu croiser le regard de Peter.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je pris une douche rapide. L'eau chaude ne fonctionnait plus depuis deux jours. Mais lorsque j'avais essayé d'en parler à Kramer, il m'avait répondu que les douches froides étaient bonnes pour la circulation du sang. Que répondre à ça ? Que je ne pourrais plus travailler quand j'aurais attrapé une pneumonie ? Que j'avais besoin d'un minimum de confort pour pouvoir donner mon maximum ? Ce genre de remarques aurait sans doute fait sourire Peter mais avec Kramer cela n'aurait eu aucun effet.

Il se moquait bien de ma santé et mon rendement au travail n'était pas sa priorité. Il n'avait pas pu me mettre en prison alors il voulait me garder à l'œil, me neutraliser.

Comme tous les soirs, je m'allongeai sur mon lit en espérant que le sommeil viendrait me saisir rapidement. Le même souhait, tous les soirs et, tous les soirs, le même résultat, une nuit d'insomnie à me poser des dizaines de questions qui ne trouveraient aucune réponse. Il n'y avait plus de combat à mener, plus de méchants à arrêter et parfois j'en arrivais à me demander si le but de Kramer n'était pas de me pousser au suicide.

Ce genre de pensées n'était pas vraiment dans ma nature. Après la mort de Kate, j'avais traversé une période très difficile mais mes amis avaient fait groupe autour de moi et leur présence discrète et rassurante m'avait beaucoup aidé. Aujourd'hui c'était un peu différent car je n'avais jamais été aussi seul et isolé, et pourtant, je parvenais encore à imaginer des jours meilleurs. Kramer finirait par se lasser et il m'affecterait peut-être à une vraie équipe. Je ne demandais pas mieux que de rejoindre une équipe et les aider à résoudre des affaires.

Il allait me falloir être patient. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma première qualité mais ce n'est qu'à ce prix que je verrais mes conditions de vie s'améliorer. A quatre heures du matin, je finis par renoncer au sommeil et me levai. J'avais réussi à récupérer quelques feuilles blanches et deux crayons. Le papier n'était pas de très bonne qualité et, tailler un crayon avec un couteau de cuisine n'était pas l'idéal, mais, au moins, je pouvais dessiner. Je m'installai devant l'unique fenêtre du salon et je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs, laissant le crayon glisser sur la feuille.

Ces moments m'étaient précieux et je pouvais faire revivre sur ma feuille ces instants de bonheur, ces rires partagés. Toutes ces choses que j'avais crues éternelles et qui appartenaient maintenant au passé. Ce que je regrettais le plus c'était de ne pas avoir dit à Peter à quel point j'étais touché et reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi tout au long de ces années. Il avait cru en moi alors que j'en étais, moi-même, incapable. Il m'avait donné une nouvelle chance et, à chaque faux pas, il m'avait aidé à me relever.

Je crois que c'est ce que j'aimerais lui dire si je parvenais à le croiser dans ces couloirs. Ou peut-être devrais-je essayer de lui écrire et laisser le courrier à l'accueil. Mais Kramer l'intercepterait certainement et il était hors de question qu'il puisse lire ce que je pourrais écrire. J'avais essayé d'obtenir l'adresse de Peter et Elisabeth mais ça faisait partie des choses qu'il m'était interdit de savoir.

Le soleil pâle de l'hiver finit par se lever et avec lui une nouvelle journée commençait. Kramer allait venir me rendre visite et je lui dirais que je n'avais rien trouvé. Pour le reste…on verrait bien sur le moment. Je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers le bureau où je passais mes journées, enfermé dans un sous-sol sans fenêtre. En arrivant, je vis une nouvelle pile de dossiers sur mon bureau.

Je pris place sur cette chaise et commençai ma lecture. Je m'attendais à voir débarquer Kramer mais il se passa de longues heures avant que quelqu'un ne descende me rendre visite. Kramer finit par s'avancer vers mon bureau mais il n'était pas seul. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme mais je savais pour quelle raison il était là.

-Bonjour, Neal. Alors, du nouveau dans le dossier Polonais ?

-Rien, ce dossier est trop vieux et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'ici.

J'avais prononcé ces mots sans lever les yeux mais je pouvais sentir leurs regards posés sur moi. Quand cet homme me souleva de ma chaise et me poussa contre le mur, je compris que les prochaines minutes n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir. Le premier coup me saisit à l'estomac et les autres s'enchainèrent, me laissant à bout de souffle et recroquevillé au sol.

-Il va falloir faire mieux pour demain.

Kramer s'était accroupi devant moi et pointait son doigt vers mon visage comme un instituteur en train de gronder un de ses élèves.

-Je tiens beaucoup à ce dossier.

Je me redressai, ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de me voir aussi vulnérable.

-Il n'y a rien dans ce dossier, je pourrais y passer des jours ça ne changerait rien.

Kramer se releva et tourna les talons, suivi de son homme de mains.

-A demain, Neal…

Bien sûr, je serai là, fidèle au poste…A condition que je parvienne à me relever. Il me fallut de longues minutes avant de réussir à rejoindre ma chaise. La douleur qui m'empêchait d'inspirer profondément indiquait probablement une ou deux côtes cassées. Mais le pire était, sans doute, ce sentiment que personne ne viendrait m'aider, personne ne s'inquièterait de me voir affaibli.

La journée me parut interminable et à l'heure de partir, je marchai lentement vers la sortie, perdu dans mes pensées. Une voix me sortit de ma rêverie et je cru d'abord à une hallucination. J'avais tellement espéré l'entendre que, maintenant que sa voix me parvenait, je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que c'était réel.

-Neal…

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et une main sur mon épaule me fit sursauter. Mauvaise idée de faire des mouvements brusques quand on a une côte cassée. Ma vue se troubla et il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle.

Mais quand je rouvris les yeux, c'était bien lui qui se tenait devant moi, l'air étonné de me voir dans ce hall d'entrée.

-Peter…

Il posa une main sur mon bras et ce contact rendit finalement sa présence presque trop réelle. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi dire. J'aurais voulu lui parler, tout lui raconter mais, du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir Kramer me surveiller. Evidemment, il n'était pas là, pas physiquement présent mais je savais, que d'un manière ou d'une autre, il saurait que Peter et moi nous étions croisé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Alors, Kramer avait menti. Peter n'était pas au courant de mon transfert. J'étais quand même étonné que Jones ne l'en ait pas informé.

-J'ai été transféré ici il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. L'Agent Kramer s'est occupé de tout.

-C'est bizarre que je ne t'ai pas vu avant…

-Je travaille sur de vieux dossiers.

Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus mais Peter me connaissait et il devait bien voir sur mon visage que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui aussi avait eu des réticences devant les méthodes de son mentor.

-Ravi de t'avoir revu.

Je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons mais Peter me retint par le bras.

-Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai aucune nouvelle, je te croise par hasard ici et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

-Désolé, Peter mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de trainer dans les parages.

Je vis Peter froncer les sourcils comme il faisait quand il était contrarié.

-Je dois rentrer.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être là, avec lui, sans pouvoir rien lui dire. J'avais répété des dizaines de fois le petit discours que j'aurais souhaité prononcer. Mais aucun de ces mots ne parvenaient à franchir mes lèvres.

Je m'éloignais lentement, essayant de maitriser cette douleur qui me coupait le souffle. Peter me rattrapa alors que je me retrouvais sur le trottoir.

-Tu peux au moins venir boire un café avec moi. Tu as sûrement des tas de choses à me raconter…

Je soulevai la jambe droite de mon pantalon et lui montrai mon nouveau bracelet.

-Désolé, ça va être compliqué.

-On peut aller à côté.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de m'écarter du chemin prévu pour retourner à mon appartement.

Peter fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. J'essayai de lui offrir mon plus beau sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

-Je te suis…

-Ecoute, Peter. Je suis très heureux de t'avoir revu mais je dois vraiment rentrer.

Je continuai mon chemin m'attendant à voir Kramer surgir pour me demander ce que je faisais à trainer sur le trottoir. Cet homme était très puissant et je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse nuire à Peter à cause de moi. Mais, repousser Peter, était au-dessus de mes forces. J'avais tellement besoin d'un ami. Alors, quand il se mit à marcher à mes côtés, je ne fis rien pour l'éloigner.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'appartement, j'ouvris la porte et l'invitai à entrer. Je préparai un café en silence, laissant Peter apprécier le décor dans lequel j'évoluais depuis quelques jours.

-Charmant…

Je gardai le silence. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Que j'avais l'impression d'être de retour en prison, que chaque jour passé ici était un interminable combat contre le désespoir mais je me contentais de sourire et de poser devant lui une tasse de café fumant.

-Alors comment en es-tu arrivé là ?

-Je crois qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi à New York. Alors ils m'ont envoyé ici. Ils devaient avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour ranger les vieux dossiers. Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ton adaptation dans ta nouvelle équipe ?

-Beaucoup de paperasse… et encore de la paperasse.

Il y avait cette pointe de regret dans sa voix qui m'interpela. Le travail de terrain devait lui manquer mais c'était, en grande partie, à cause du danger que cela représentait, qu'Elisabeth et lui avaient décidé de venir vivre ici.

-Et Elisabeth… ? Son travail doit beaucoup l'occuper ?

-Oui mais elle y prend beaucoup de plaisir.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Je pouvais sentir qu'il avait d'autres questions à me poser mais un certain malaise c'était installé. L'éloignement et le temps avaient fait leur travail. Nous n'avions plus cette aisance qui caractérisait notre relation.

Peter but son café en silence avant de se lever et d'essayait, maladroitement de trouver les mots.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Moi aussi.

Je me levais lentement essayant de ne pas réveiller la douleur dans mes côtes et lui tendit la main. Peter prit ma main avant de m'attirer à lui pour une chaleureuse étreinte. Je serrai les dents pour éviter de crier mais c'était peine perdue. Quand Peter me relâcha, je vis son regard inquiet se poser sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est rien. J'ai pris une mauvaise position en dormant. Mon dos me fait un peu souffrir.

J'étais au bord des larmes, non pas à cause de la douleur mais parce que je venais de mentir ouvertement à Peter pour la première fois. Il me crut et finit par tourner les talons et quitter cet appartement sordide où, pendant quelques minutes, j'avais eu l'impression d'être de retour à la maison.

Quand je fermai la porte, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Ma maison c'était lui, ça l'avait toujours été et je m'en rendais douloureusement compte aujourd'hui. Les coups m'avaient fait mal mais voir Peter avait rouvert une blessure que je pensais cicatrisée. Il n'en était rien. Mes sentiments pour Peter étaient toujours là et je saignais de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais les partager.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

La nuit fut courte, partagée entre les cauchemars et la douleur lancinante qui parcourait tout mon corps. Le chemin jusqu'au bureau me parut plus long que d'habitude et lorsque je m'assis sur cette chaise inconfortable, je poussai pourtant un soupir de soulagement. La matinée se déroula calmement jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la visite de Kramer et son homme de main du moment. Les questions furent les mêmes…Mes réponses aussi et leur visite me laissa à demi conscient, allongé sur le sol froid de la pièce dans laquelle j'étais cantonné depuis des jours.

Je restai là un long moment, espérant secrètement, sans doute que quelqu'un me trouve. Mais en plus d'une semaine, personne n'était descendu, à part Kramer et je doutais que cela arrive aujourd'hui. Je finis donc par me lever et regagner, tant bien que mal, ma chaise. J'avais du mal à respirer et la position assise n'était pas des plus confortable. Mais il était, bien évidemment, hors de question, pour moi, de retourner chez moi pour m'allonger.

Je passais la journée là, à feuilleter distraitement des dossiers, griffonnant quelques notes sur telle ou telle affaire. Je ne pris pas la peine de monter chercher mon repas au distributeur à l'étage supérieur. Tous les midis je me contentais d'une barre de céréales et d'un café mais, aujourd'hui, un étage à monter me paraissait aussi insurmontable que gravir l'Everest. Je restai donc assis, essayant de me concentrer sur une affaire vieille de 20 ans qui n'avait aucune chance d'être résolue.

Quand l'heure de rentrer arriva, il me fallut de longues minutes avant de parvenir à me lever de ma chaise. J'aurais probablement dû consulter un médecin ou faire des radios pour m'assurer qu'un os déplacé n'était pas en train de me déchirer les entrailles mais l'hôpital était hors de mon périmètre et il n'était pas envisageable de faire une demande officielle auprès de Kramer. J'avais pourtant l'impression que quelque chose se déchirait en moi, à chaque inspiration.

Je parvins à marcher d'une manière, à peu près normale, jusqu'à la grande porte du hall d'entrée. En franchissant cette porte, je me rendis compte que le chemin du retour allait sans doute me paraître encore plus long que le matin. A ce rythme-là, d'ici la fin de la semaine, l'appartement dans lequel je vivais allait certainement me paraître plus lointain de quelques kilomètres. Cela aurait pu être drôle…Moi qui aurait voulu voir mon périmètre s'élargir… Ce soir, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit un peu plus réduit…

Je m'engageais lentement sur le chemin que je prenais tous les soirs sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. J'entendis un coup de klaxon et une main me tira violemment en arrière. Après la surprise, la douleur et les petits points noirs qui se mirent à papillonner devant mes yeux, je fus surpris de voir Peter qui n'avait pas lâché mon bras. Nous étions au bord du trottoir et il devait me parler car ses lèvres bougeaient. Le son de sa voix me parvint à retardement et je vis, à son inquiétude que j'avais dû manquer une question importante.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention. Tu as failli te faire écraser.

Je posai une main contre le feu de signalisation à côté de moi, histoire de contrecarrer les tremblements qui secouaient mes jambes.

-Je suis un peu dans la lune… Merci…

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans la lune, tu as l'air épuisé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes nuits ?

La question se voulait humoristique mais je sentis, à nouveau, les larmes monter à mes yeux. Je n'allais quand même pas me mettre à pleurer comme un gosse, au milieu de la rue. Mais mes côtes me faisaient un mal de chien, mon dos était si douloureux que j'avais du mal à me tenir debout.

Et Peter qui me regardait avec ce sourire bienveillant qui m'avait tellement manqué. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Même si j'avais voulu, si j'avais pu, il ne m'aurait probablement pas cru.

-Je ne dors pas très bien.

Je tournai les talons et repris la direction de mon appartement, espérant que Peter ne me suivrait pas. Ou alors, était-ce le contraire ? Je ne parvenais plus à penser de manière claire. Je semblais une chose et son contraire. Les conséquences d'une intervention de Peter dans ma relation avec Kramer pourraient être très graves pour lui et il était hors de question que je sois à l'origine de nouveaux problèmes pour celui que j'avais considéré comme mon meilleur ami.

Je sentis sa présence derrière moi alors que j'essayais de marcher droit sur ce trottoir qui persistait à tanguer sous mes pas. Je croisais les doigts pour parvenir à faire les derniers cent mètres me séparant de mon canapé sans m'évanouir. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, je réussis à l'ouvrir mais se dresser maintenant devant moi les marches menant au premier étage. Peter était toujours derrière moi.

Me retournant, je le vis, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, posant sur moi le regard d'un instituteur ayant pris un des ses élèves en train de tricher. Il pensait sans doute que je passais mes nuits dans les soirées les plus courues de la Capitale.

-Ce ne sont que quelques marches et tu les regardes comme s'il s'agissait un mur d'escalade.

Je parvins à lui sourire avant de poser mon pied droit sur la première marche. Je dus serrer les dents pour gravir ces « quelques marches » sans hurler de douleur.

Peter me suivait et je n'avais pas assez de forces pour tenter de le repousser. En entrant dans l'appartement, je ne pris pas la peine de refermer la porte. J'avais très envie de me glisser sous une douche bien chaude mais je me contentais de m'asseoir sur une chaise. Peter prit place en face de moi. Il semblait attendre que je me mette à parler. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse plausible pouvant expliquer mon état. Peter avait semblé l'attribuer à la fatigue et à mes soirées agitées, je pouvais donc me servir de cela à mon avantage. Il allait falloir être convaincant.

-Elisabeth ne t'attend pas à la maison ?

-Je lui ai dit que je devais passer voir un ami, en rentrant.

-Je vois… Tu ne devrais pas tarder, alors…

Peter me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-C'est de toi que je parle…

-Ah… Désolé…

Ces mots me touchaient et me déstabilisèrent un instant.

-C'est très gentil mais je n'ai pas grand chose à t'offrir. On ne remplit mon réfrigérateur qu'une fois par semaine. Mais il doit me rester du thé…

J'attendis quelques secondes espérant que Peter me demande de ne pas bouger mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Avec plaisir.

Je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi. Il scrutait chacun de mes mouvements et je devais avoir l'air particulièrement maladroit.

Je sentis une goutte de sueur perler à mon front lorsque j'échappai la cuillère avec laquelle je venais de verser le thé dans la théière. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux la laisser par terre et je finis de préparer deux tasses de thé que je posai sur la table.

-Tu comptes laisser cette cuillère par terre ?

-Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu peux la ramasser…

Peter sembla se contenter de cette réponse et trempa ses lèvres dans son thé. La grimace qui déforma son visage en dit long sur le goût de ce breuvage. J'avais fini par m'habituer.

-Désolé, il n'est pas très bon.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais je suis un peu surpris… On est très loin du café de June…

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, beaucoup de choses ont changé.

-Pas toi…

-Comment ça ?

-Allez, tu peux me le dire… Je me suis un peu renseigné… Ton bracelet t'interdit de sortir d'un périmètre très restreint et pourtant tu as le visage d'un homme qui passe ses nuits à profiter des attractions de cette ville…Comment tu fais ?

Même si ça aurait pu tourner à mon avantage et m'offrir une parfaite excuse, ces mots étaient quand même durs à entendre… Il avait toujours eu des doutes sur mon honnêteté, persuadé que je passais mon temps à monter des plans tordus pour me soustraire à son autorité. J'aurais pu sauter sur l'occasion et confirmer ses soupçons mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir blessé par ses paroles. Je trempai, à mon tour, mes lèvres dans ma tasse pour gagner un peu de temps et calmer ma colère.

-Alors… ? Promis, je ne dirais rien à Kramer.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Peter. Juste des difficultés pour dormir.

-Pas de soirées animées… ? Pas de cocktails… ? Même pas un bon café… ? Tu ne dois pas vraiment être à ton aise…

-Si tu savais…

J'avais murmuré mais c'était sans compter sur l'habitude qu'avait pris Peter de lire sur mes lèvres.

-Si je savais quoi… ?

Je me redressai et tentai sans succès de sourire. Mais je vis que Peter n'était pas dupe et qu'il commençait à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Neal…s'il te plait…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu traverses la rue sans regarder parce que tu es trop fatigué pour faire attention, tu as mis presque trente minutes pour parcourir les 500 mètres qui séparent les bureaux de ton appartement. Je ne t'avais jamais vu marcher si lentement et tu laisses une cuillère par terre parce que tu n'as pas la force de te baisser pour la ramasser.

Il était toujours aussi perspicace et j'aurais dû me douter qu'il remarquerait mon état.

-Il n'y a rien de mystérieux là-dedans. Je suis fatigué après plusieurs nuits sans sommeil et l'Agent Kramer m'a réservé des journées bien remplies.

Peter se leva, visiblement contrarié. Il posa les deux mains sur la table devant moi avant de se pencher en avant.

-Tu as apparemment oublié que je peux dire quand tu me mens. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, Neal mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme si tout allait bien.

Je me levai à mon tour, essayant de retenir un gémissement.

-Peter, fais ce que tu penses devoir faire. L'Agent Kramer pourra te donner les relevés de mon bracelet et je peux te garantir que je n'ai même pas envisagé de l'enlever.

-Mozzie… ?

-Pas de nouvelles depuis des semaines. Il ne sait même pas que j'ai été transféré ici.

Peter fronça à nouveau les sourcils et son attitude distante et suspicieuse commençait à me mettre en colère.

-Peter, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je me contente d'essayer de…

Quel mot employer ? Survivre…ne pas devenir fou…repousser cette envie de me jeter par la fenêtre… ?

-Je me contente de faire ce qu'on attend de moi.

-Tu en es bien sûr ?

Je me rassis, entourant mes bras autour de mes côtes douloureuses.

-Ecoute, Peter…Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais j'ai besoin de repos. Alors, mène ton enquête, si tu le souhaites… Mets moi sous surveillance, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je passe mes journées à lire de vieux dossiers pour essayer de trouver de nouvelles pistes… Ensuite je rentre…comme tu me l'as vu faire hier et aujourd'hui.

Je pris une courte inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-Parfois je me permets de dessiner… Ah, oui…désolé…j'ai dérobé quelques feuilles et un crayon au bureau mais, si ça pose un problème, je les ramènerais dès demain.

-Neal…

-Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de mon périmètre. Mes courses sont livrées à domicile et le dimanche, seul jour où je ne me rends pas au bureau, je fais parfois une promenade jusqu'au parc.

Peter resta silencieux quelques instants. J'avais parlé sans colère mais avec franchise et mon ami semblait déstabilisé.

-Neal, je ne voulais pas…

-Bien sûr que si, Peter. Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de ces années passées à tes côtés, tu ne fais jamais rien au hasard. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher cette fois. Kramer m'a fait venir ici sans que j'aie mon mot à dire et je me contente de faire ce qu'il me demande.

-Neal, je m'inquiète seulement pour toi.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Peter ne paraissait pas décidé à partir. Je finis par me lever pour rejoindre ma salle de bains. J'espérais que cela suffirait à le faire partir. N'entendant plus de bruit, je commençais à ôter ma veste mais je me rendis vite compte que cette manœuvre allait être plus compliquée que prévue.

-Tu as besoin d'aide… ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre si proche. Je me retournais un peu trop vite et la pièce se mit à tourner autour de moi. Je sentis le bras de Peter passer autour de ma taille et je le remerciai silencieusement de ne pas trop serrer son étreinte.

Je gardai les yeux fermés, le laissant me guider vers ma chambre. Je me retrouvais assis sur mon lit et, après quelques secondes, je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu persistes à ne pas me croire.

-Neal tu bouges avec une telle lenteur… Ce n'est pas de la fatigue…

-Peter…va-t'en, s'il te plait.

J'essayais de ravaler mes larmes, ma colère et ma peur. Il ne fallait pas que Peter découvre la vérité. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne supporterait pas de laisser Kramer abuser de moi de la sorte. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, qu'il se mêle de ce qui risquait de lui créer des ennuis.

-Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui t'arrive.

-Je me suis blessé en chutant dans les escaliers. Ce n'est rien de grave mais j'ai du mal à dormir à cause de la douleur…

Je ne comptais pas trop à ce que Peter me croie sur parole.

-Laisse-moi voir.

-Peter, tu n'es pas médecin.

-Tu en as vu un, de médecin… ?

-Pas la peine d'embêter l'Agent Kramer avec ça.

Peter s'avança vers moi et commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Je n'avais pas les moyens, ni la force de m'opposer à lui. Il se rendit vite compte que les marques sur mon torse n'étaient pas dues à une chute.

-Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Je t'en prie, Peter. Ne te mêle pas de ça.

-Comment je pourrais fermer les yeux ? Quelqu'un t'a frappé et je dirai, vu l'étendu des bleus, il n'y est pas allé doucement.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, décidant d'ignorer la question et de rester muet jusqu'à ce qu'il perde patience et quitte mon appartement. Mais il ne paraissait pas décidé à quitter les lieux. Je fermai les yeux et c'est dans un demi sommeil que je l'entendis parler au téléphone. Je savais que son intervention n'allait pas plaire à Kramer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'apprendrait.

Je fus réveillé par la main de Peter posée sur mon épaule. Un homme était debout à côté de lui.

-Neal, c'est le docteur Davis.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça. Peter, je t'ai demandé de me laisser seul et de ne pas te mêler de ça.

-Laisse-le, au moins t'examiner.

Je m'assis lentement sur le lit. J'avais juste envie de leur dire que ça ne servait à rien, que demain, tout recommencerait. Mais si je me laissais faire, Peter finirait peut être par partir et oublier cette histoire.

L'examen fut long et douloureux. La conclusion du médecin sans appel. J'aurais dû me rendre à l'hôpital pour faire des radios, ce qui, bien sûr était hors de question. Peter et lui quittèrent la chambre me laissant le soin de renfiler ma chemise. En essayant de la boutonner je constatai que mes mains tremblaient. La fatigue sans doute ou peut-être le fait que je n'avais rien avalé depuis la veille. Après quelques essais infructueux, je parvins à me lever et je me dirigeai vers ma cuisine où il devait me rester un paquet de biscuits.

Peter et le docteur Davis étaient toujours en grande discussion. Ils s'interrompirent à mon arrivée.

-Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Après tout, c'est même pas chez moi ici…

Je fouillai dans mes placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, essayant de résister à la tentation de passer ma colère sur la vaisselle.

-Neal, le docteur Davis a constaté que certains bleus étaient plus anciens que d'autres….

Je me retournai lentement, fixant un regard noir sur le médecin. Il n'appartenait pas au FBI mais il semblait avoir bien compris à qui il devait rendre des comptes.

J'aurais dû m'habituer à ce genre d'intrusions dans ma vie privée depuis le temps mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable de se voir nier le simple droit au respect de son intimité.

-Et… ?

-Neal est-ce quelqu'un, au bureau, t'a fait ça ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers.

-Arrête de me mentir…

Je m'avançais lentement vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Peter, ça fait des mois que tu es parti, des semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles…Tu n'es plus mon supérieur, tu n'as plus aucune obligation envers moi. Je te demande seulement de respecter mon choix de ne rien dire et de quitter mon appartement.

-Neal…Si un agent est responsable de tes blessures…il faut que je le sache. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça…

-Pourquoi ? Au nom de quoi interviendrais-tu ? Au nom de notre amitié…des services rendus…Ne me sers pas le discours du respect des règles, tu sais bien mieux que moi comment ça marche…Je ne suis qu'un jouet qu'on se refile d'un bureau à l'autre.

Je dus m'arrêter pour prendre appui contre la table. Décidément, la semaine allait être très longue.

-On n'a, pour moi, pas plus de considération que pour les fournitures de bureau. Alors, s'il te plait, contente-toi de faire comme les autres…tourne la tête de l'autre côté et imagine-moi loin d'ici.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je finis par lui tourner le dos et retourner vers ma chambre. Quoi que je dise, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Je dus rester un long moment assis sur le bord du lit, le regard dans le vide, incapable de me résoudre à m'allonger. J'avais mal partout et chaque respiration était une souffrance.

-Tu devrais t'allonger.

-Et tu devrais partir.

-Neal, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire mais je le regrettai aussitôt. Serrant un bras autour de mes côtes, j'attendis que la douleur s'atténue.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de me déménager comme un meuble, me priver des libertés les plus élémentaires, de m'enfermer dans un sous-sol humide toute la journée…

J'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps cette liste de libertés perdues, d'illusions envolées mais, à quoi bon…

-C'est Kramer… ?

-Non, Peter…Je te le demande comme une faveur en souvenir de notre amitié…Ne te mêle pas de ça. Les choses ont changé et je dois m'adapter et apprendre à vivre avec.

-Neal, personne ne devrais avoir à supporter ça.

-Je n'ai pas le choix…Rentre chez toi et continue ta vie.

-Hors de question…

Je me levai aussi vite que je pus et m'avançai vers lui.

-Peter, je ne suis rien pour toi et tu ne me dois rien. Alors rentre chez toi, va retrouver ta femme et oublie-moi.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Et toi, comment peux-tu penser qu'il y a encore un lien quelconque entre nous ? Tu es parti sans un mot, sans te retourner. Tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi les derniers mois ont ressemblé pour moi. Et maintenant, tu veux jouer les chevaliers blancs et me sauver…C'est trop tard, Peter. Ils ont gagné. Ils ont fini par y arriver…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues mais je n'en avais plus grand chose à faire.

-Kramer veut me voir derrière les barreaux et il va finir par y arriver.

-Il a des preuves… ?

-Il attend que je les lui donne.

Je vis une lueur dans le regard de Peter. Il avait compris, je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je me rassis sur mon lit.

-Tu vois, finalement, je vais finir par payer mes dettes, toutes mes dettes…

Peter s'accroupit devant moi et je fus surpris de voir l'émotion qui avait envahie son regard.

-Neal, Kramer te menace ?

-C'est bien plus subtil que ça. Tu le connais mieux que moi. Il veut me voir plier et rendre les armes et si j'étais le seul impliqué, j'aurais probablement déjà abandonné.

-Mozzie… ?

-Non, pas cette fois.

Peter se redressa. Il semblait hésiter. L'implication de son ancien patron le perturbait et, comme à son habitude, il avait du mal à me faire totalement confiance.

-Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, Peter mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. Je vais me débrouiller. Il finira bien par se lasser de son nouveau jouet. Tu sais, je suis capable de faire profil bas…

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, fermai les yeux et je dus finir par m'endormir. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Peter était parti. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en sentir soulagé ou m'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait faire maintenant qu'il savait.

Le lendemain matin, après une longue douche bien chaude et un petit déjeuner léger, je repris le chemin de mon sous-sol en espérant que Kramer m'oublierait, au moins pour une journée. Mais lorsque je pénétrai dans le hall d'entrée, il était là et, sans un mot, me fit signe de le suivre. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage des archives…L'endroit idéal pour une petite discussion matinale.

A peine arrivés dans la salle, il me poussa violemment contre le bureau. Il avait donc décidé de passer à l'action, lui même.

-A quoi tu joues, Caffrey ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'ai enfreint aucune règle.

-Burke…

Comme si un mot suffisait à me faire comprendre le sens de sa question…

-L'agent Burke m'a croisé dans le hall d'entrée il y a deux jours et il a cru bon de me suivre jusque chez moi pour parler du bon vieux temps. Hier soir, en sortant, il m'a rejoint alors que je rentrais. Je n'ai rien fait pour provoquer ces rencontres.

Kramer s'approcha. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. L'homme avait le pouvoir de me détruire sans avoir jamais à en assumer les conséquences et il le savait très bien. Il exerçait ce pouvoir avec un réel plaisir.

-Alors pourquoi l'Agent Burke s'est-il, subitement, mis à poser des questions sur toi ?

Il fallait que je protège Peter, que je trouve une explication pour effacer les doutes de l'Agent Kramer.

-Peter pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen de tromper votre surveillance et il voulait s'assurer que je restais bien dans les clous. Il a de mauvais souvenirs des certaines de mes escapades et il ne veut pas que vous ailliez à subir les mêmes épreuves.

Cette explication sonnait bien et elle avait l'avantage de flatter Kramer.

-Peter devrait me connaître mieux que ça. Je t'ai à l'œil, Caffrey…

-Je sais et c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Peter.

Kramer s'éloigna un peu à mon grand soulagement. Mais ce soulagement ne fut que de courte durée et le coup qui vint s'écraser sur mon visage me fit vaciller. Je me retint au bureau mais, dans le mouvement, la douleur dans mes côtes se réveilla me coupant le souffle. Je dus perdre connaissance car je me retrouvai allongé à côté du bureau sas m'être rendu compte de ma chute.

Kramer était tellement sûr de son pouvoir qu'il n'avait même pas pris la précaution d'épargner mon visage. Qui irait remarquer une lèvre fendue ou une hématome sur un de mes yeux ? Quand mon geôlier fut parti, j'essayai de me remettre au travail mais mon œil gauche refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. En passant une main sur mon visage, je me rendis compte que du sang s'écoulait de mon œil. Mon arcade s'était probablement ouverte suite au coup de poing.

Je me levai pour me rendre aux toilettes à l'étage, espérant ne croiser personne sur mon chemin. Je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et croisai mon reflet dans le miroir. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment bonne mine mais qui allait s'en soucier. Il fallait juste que j'essaie de ne pas croiser Peter pendant quelques jours. Mais après notre discussion d'hier et la conversation qu'il avait dû avoir avec Kramer, je doutais qu'il revienne me voir.

Kramer me laissa tranquille le reste de la journée et je réussis à me détendre un peu. Je n'avais pas très envie de me plonger dans ces dossiers mais je doutais que quelqu'un remarque mon manque d'énergie. Je rêvai, penché sur un dossier, quand je vis se poser devant moi un gobelet de café. La délicieuse odeur atteint mes narines. Mon dernier vrai café me semblait dater d'une éternité. Je savourais quelques instants cette odeur tête baissée.

-Tu n'es pas facile à trouver…

Peter se tenait devant moi mais je gardais la tête plongée dans mon dossier. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas éviter son regard, ses questions mais j'essayai quand même.

-Neal, tu comptes continuer à faire semblant de ne pas me voir.

Je levai les yeux et essayai de lui sourire.

-Merci pour le café.

-Encore une chute dans les escaliers ?

Je savourai la première gorgée de ce breuvage. Peter savait exactement comment je l'aimais et je me sentis revivre l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Tu as besoin de mes services ?

-Non, je voulais voir comment tu allais. Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien hier soir.

-Je suis à mon poste, comme tu peux le voir.

-Ce n'est pas la question que j'ai posée.

-C'est pourtant ma réponse…

Je ne voulais pas prolonger cette conversation mais Peter restait planté devant mon bureau.

-J'ai parlé à Kramer.

-Je sais.

Ces deux mots suffirent à Peter pour comprendre d'où venait cette nouvelle marque sur mon visage.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te causer des ennuis.

-Je t'ai demandé de ne pas t'en mêler mais, comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas considéré ma parole comme valant la peine d'être écoutée.

-l'Agent Kramer n'a pas le droit…

-Qui te parle de droit… ? Tu penses que j'ai encore des droits… ? Mais regarde autour de toi, Peter. Si je supporte cette situation c'est que, la seule autre issue c'est la prison.

Un silence embarrassé suivit. Je voyais bien que Peter ne parvenait pas à envisager de solution. Il était toujours partagé entre l'envie de me croire et son affection pour son ancien mentor.

-Peter, ne te torture pas avec ça. Je ne suis pas en danger. Kramer sait ce qu'il fait et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me voir mort.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

-Je pense que tu as certainement bien d'autres sujets d'inquiétude que ma petite personne.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas d'accepter ton sort aussi facilement.

Peter n'avait pas tort et, en y réfléchissant, je me rendais compte que j'avais perdu cette envie de me battre. Mais ça ne datait pas de mon transfert à Washington. Ce sentiment s'était emparé de moi, le jour où ils avaient refusé de me laisser partir, le jour où Peter m'avait laissé tombé, le jour où les regards avaient commencé à se détourner à mon passage. Aujourd'hui, j'essayais seulement de prendre les jours les uns après les autres.

-J'ai changé… Les circonstances m'ont fait changé. J'ai compris que je n'avais plus les armes pour me battre.

-Te battre contre quoi ?

-L'injustice, la violence gratuite, l'abandon, la trahison…

Peter serra les dents. Il savait que ces reproches lui étaient aussi destinés et qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui m'arrivait.

-Si cette situation te convient…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de remarque et quand Peter tourna les talons, je restai, un long moment le regard dans le vide. Je n'avais pas toujours eu un comportement irréprochable mais ces mots faisaient mal. Comment pouvait-il penser que ce genre d'arrangement pouvait me convenir ? Je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire et je sentais que Kramer avait encore d'autres projets pour me pourrir la vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Les deux jours suivants me permirent de me remettre un peu de mes dernières entrevues avec Kramer. Je ne savais pas si l'intervention de Peter y était pour quelque chose mais Kramer m'avait laissé tranquille et je n'avais pas revu Peter. Je pouvais m'accommoder de ce genre d'arrangements. J'étais entré dans un petit train-train qui n'avait rien d'excitant mais qui m'évitait de passer mes nuits à me tordre de douleur.

Kramer avait sans doute prit ses distances pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de Peter et provoquer une enquête qui aurait pu être gênante. Mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait pas renoncé quand je le vis devant mon bureau en arrivant ce matin. Le sourire qu'il affichait n'était pas fait pour me rassurer. Il était assis sur le bord du petit bureau sur lequel étaient encore posés les dossiers de la veille. Il me bloquait le passage de manière que je dus rester debout devant lui et attendre qu'il veuille bien m'expliquer la raison de sa visite.

-Neal, mon cher Neal.

-Agent Kramer.

J'essayai de garder mon calme mais je pouvais entendre ma voix trembler légèrement. Je détestais cette peur qui me paralysait à chaque fois que je croisais son regard. Je tentais de m'avancer pour atteindre mon bureau mais il se dressa devant moi. Il n'avait pas vraiment une carrure imposante mais ses yeux froids et calculateurs me traversaient.

-Je sais que c'est toi qui es derrière l'affaire du musée en Pologne et j'obtiendrai les preuves qui te renverront où tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que vous m'en vouliez autant ?

-Tu oses poser une telle question ?

-J'ai enfreint la loi mais j'ai payé ma dette en travaillant pour le FBI.

-Pas toute ta dette…Et tu devrais aussi payer pour avoir freiner la carrière de Peter. Tu n'as cessé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

Il n'avait pas tort mais je ne voyais pas bien en quoi ça le regardait. Je faillis lui en faire la remarque mais je n'étais pas vraiment en position de jouer les provocateurs.

-Peter n'est plus là pour te protéger, maintenant. Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un t'apprenne que chaque acte à des conséquences qu'il faut assumer.

De quoi parlait-il ? Où était parti Peter ? Kramer dut voir mon inquiétude car il sourit avant de s'approcher de moi.

-Peter est en mission d'infiltration et il devrait en avoir pour des semaines…peut-être plus. Personne pour m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de toi. Personne pour observer mes moindres faits et gestes.

Il pensait sans doute que la peur dans mon regard était due à ses menaces mais ce qui me terrifiait était de savoir Peter engagé dans une telle mission. Je soupçonnais même Kramer d'être impliqué dans cette affectation.

Peter allait devoir prendre de nouveaux risques et, même si j'essayai de ne pas envisager le pire, mes pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dériver. Kramer s'approcha de moi, l'air menaçant, pointant un doigt vers ma poitrine. Je voyais qu'il parvenait à peine à se retenir de me frapper mais la menace qu'il exerçait sur moi était bien plus impressionnante que de simples coups.

-Tu finiras tes jours derrière les barreaux, Caffrey… Peu importe le temps que ça prendra mais je te ferai payer.

-Et pour ça, vous êtes prêt à mettre la vie de Peter en danger… ? Je lui ai peut-être nui mais, jamais je ne l'aurais mis sciemment dans une situation dangereuse.

Je ne savais pas vraiment d'où venaient ces mots, ni même où j'avais pu trouver le courage de lui tenir tête de la sorte mais je le vis pâlir.

La joie de cette petite victoire fut de courte durée et son poing vint s'abattre sur mon visage. Je sentis le sang couler de ma lèvre.

-Comment oses-tu prétendre que je pourrais m'en prendre volontairement à Peter… ?

-Vous l'avez envoyé en mission…Sur le terrain pour l'éloigner de moi…Vous savez très bien ce que ce genre de mission implique…

Kramer recula d'un pas et j'attendis le prochain coup mais il finit par tourner les talons et quitter mon repaire.

Je restais un long moment, debout, au milieu de cette pièce sombre et humide, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Il fallait que je m'assure que Peter allait bien. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le joindre et aucun contact dans ces bureaux. Je m'assis sur la chaise, ma tête tournait légèrement mais je n'étais pas certain que cela soit dû au coup que je venais de recevoir.

Je devais faire quelque chose…Trouver un moyen d'aider Peter. Mais, plus je cherchais, plus je me rendais compte que Kramer avait bien fait son travail. Il m'avait complètement isolé. Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'un périmètre très réduit et je n'avais aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec mes anciens « amis ». A supposer que ceux-ci voudraient encore me parler.

Je doutais que Jones ou Diana aient envie d'entendre parler de moi mais si je parvenais à leur transmettre un message sur la situation dans laquelle était Peter, j'étais certain qu'ils essaieraient de l'aider. Pour cela, il fallait que je trouve un téléphone. Tous les agents du bâtiment en possédaient plusieurs mais ils pourraient trop facilement tracer un appel provenant d'un de ces appareils. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'approvisionner auprès d'un passant sur le chemin du retour.

Je passai le reste de la journée à ruminer mes idées noires jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure de rentrer chez moi. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je parvins un peu à me détendre. Mon appartement n'était pas vraiment un palace mais j'avais réussi à m'y sentir à peu près bien. Et, quitter ces bureaux, était un vrai soulagement.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un des bras droit de Kramer entra. Un frisson parcourut mon dos car je savais bien que sa présence n'était pas un hasard. Il était certainement en mission sur ordre de Kramer et je savais que je ne sortirais pas de cet ascenseur indemne. Quand il pressa le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, je serrai les dents et laissai passer l'orage.

Il remit l'ascenseur en route et quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, je réalisai que nous étions au niveau du parking. L'homme maintint les portes ouvertes, attendant visiblement que je le suive. Après la correction que je venais de recevoir, j'étais bien incapable de me relever de la position dans laquelle il m'avait laissé. Je restai donc, moitié assis, moitié allongé au fond de cet ascenseur. Cette brute pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi, je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Ma tête me faisait tellement mal que j'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Debout Caffrey…Il faut que je te ramène dans ton trou…

Je faillis lui dire que j'avais d'autres projets…Qu'il fallait que je vole un téléphone pour pouvoir appeler à l'aide. Il s'approcha et me souleva sans ménagement. Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de ne pas m'évanouir mais il dut me porter jusqu'à la voiture. Il me jeta sur la banquette arrière et démarra.

Allongé à l'arrière de la voiture, je me sentais un peu mieux et je souris intérieurement en serrant le téléphone que je tenais dans ma main. L'homme ne s'était pas méfié et j'avais réussi à lui subtiliser le téléphone qu'il rangeait dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Ils pourraient retracer l'appel mais, au point où j'en étais cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

Je devais contacter quelqu'un qui pourrait se renseigner sur la mission de Peter et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger. Une fois arrivés à mon appartement, mon chauffeur me fit descendre et je parvins à monter les quelques marches menant à mon refuge. L'homme ne prit pas la peine d'attendre et il me laissa, effondré, sur mon canapé. Je n'avais pas le courage de me relever pour aller dans ma chambre aussi je restai là, regardant ce téléphone qui je n'osais pas utiliser.

Je ne savais pas comment Jones réagirait à mon appel. Il n'avait pas manifesté un grand intérêt pour moi les semaines précédent mon départ. Mais j'étais certain que, s'il connaissait la situation de Peter, il s'inquièterait suffisamment pour intervenir. Je composai, de mémoire, son numéro et attendit qu'il décroche.

-Agent Jones…

En entendant la voix de celui que j'avais, autrefois, considéré comme un ami, je restai muet un long moment.

-Qui est-ce… ?

La voix se faisait plus pressante et son insistance me sortit de ma torpeur.

-Jones c'est Neal…

-Caffrey… ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Il m'était difficile de formuler une pensée claire. Mon esprit confus tournait au ralenti et je pouvais sentir l'agacement dans la voix de Jones.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Si tu t'es fourré dans le pétrin, il va falloir que tu te débrouilles seul. C'est terminé, le temps où Peter était là pour te protéger…

-Jones…Il ne s'agit pas de moi…Mais de Peter…

J'aurais probablement dû tout lui expliquer…Kramer et son désir de vengeance…Ma rencontre avec Peter…Le musée en Pologne… Mais je me contentais de lui dire que je pensais que Peter était en danger et que j'avais besoin qu'il vérifie sur quoi son ancien patron travaillait.

-Je ne peux pas enquêter sur le travail d'un autre agent et tu le sais. De plus, si Peter est en mission, mon intervention pourrait le mettre en danger.

-Jones…J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment…

Ma phrase fut interrompue par une violente quinte de toux et je finis roulé en boule sur mon canapé, essayant de contenir la douleur qui me déchirait le ventre.

-Neal…Tu es sûr que ça va ?

J'étais incapable de parler mais la sollicitude que j'entendais dans sa voix me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

-Ça devrait aller.

-Si tu le dis…

Je ne devais pas avoir un ton très convaincant et, il fallait avouer que je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien.

-Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Peter et après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber.

Jones sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Je vais essayer de me renseigner. Je peux te rappeler à ce numéro ?

-Non… J'ai emprunté un téléphone à un collègue…

-Neal…Tu n'as pas fait une bêtise… ?

-Renseigne-toi…J'essaierai de trouver un moyen de te recontacter…

-Tu dois bien avoir un téléphone…Comment Kramer fait-il pour te joindre ?

Si je ne m'étais pas senti aussi mal, j'aurais bien éclaté de rire.

-Il sait toujours où je me trouve… Il n'a pas besoin d'un téléphone pour ça…

-Neal…Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

-Rien de spécial…Tu me connais…

-Non…Neal… Cette fois c'est différent. Je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Une pointe de colère me tordit l'estomac. A moins que ce ne soit le résultat de mon entrevue avec mon nouvel ami. Je faillis répondre à Jones qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il se soucie de mon bien être mais je décidai d'ignorer sa remarque.

-Merci Jones. Je te rappellerai.

Je raccrochai avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Me levant difficilement, je m'avançai vers la fenêtre pour jeter l'appareil. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il valait mieux que je retourne m'asseoir car la pièce s'était dangereusement mise à tourner autour de moi.

J'étais soulagé de savoir Jones au courant. Il allait se renseigner et s'il y avait quelque chose de louche, il finirait sûrement par le trouver. Je me sentais très fatigué et assez étrangement distant et détendu. Comme si tout ce qui m'entourait m'était étranger…J'avais l'impression de me détacher de ce présent sordide, de ce simulacre de vie, de cette prison sans barreaux.

J'ouvris les yeux, des heures plus tard. La nuit était tombée et des coups violents, frappés à ma porte m'avaient réveillés. Je me rendis vite compte qu'il me serait difficile de me lever et ce n'est qu'après de violents efforts et quelques grimaces que je parvins à faire quelques pas en direction de la porte. J'aurais peut-être dû demander qui venait frapper chez moi à cette heure tardive mais j'étais bien trop épuisé pour faire preuve de prudence.

-Caffrey…Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça fait un bon moment que je tambourine à ta porte…

Jones se tenait devant moi et il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. Heureusement pour moi car un mirage ne m'aurait pas retenu alors que mes jambes cédaient sous mon poids.

-Bon sang, Neal…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Soulagé de sentir deux bras fermes me soutenir, je me laissai guider jusqu'au canapé. L'obscurité céda bientôt la place à une vive lumière quand Jones alluma la petite lampe posée à côté du sofa.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de me regarder dans un miroir mais je supposai en croisant le regard de mon ancien collègue que je devais avoir une sale tête.

-Ravi de te revoir, moi aussi.

-Neal…Qui t'a fait ça ?

-Quelle importance ? Du nouveau sur Peter ?

-Je vais d'abord t'emmener à l'hôpital…

-Non…

Je repoussai la main qu'il posa sur mon bras.

-Neal, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air au mieux de ta forme…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, cette fois.

-Tu crois… ? Washington est une ville violente…

Je vis Jones froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver mon humour à son goût.

-Je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital.

Je soulevai la jambe de mon pantalon pour lui montrer mon nouveau bracelet.

-C'est hors de mon périmètre.

-Il y a des exceptions pour les situations d'urgence.

-Comme tu l'as si justement souligné, le temps où Peter me protégeait est bien révolu. Mon périmètre se limite à cet appartement, au siège du FBI et au chemin pour relier l'un à l'autre.

-Je vais appeler Kramer…

-Non, surtout pas…

Il dut lire la peur dans mon regard car il s'arrêta net, avant même d'avoir saisi son téléphone.

-Neal, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ici.

-Il vaut mieux pas que tu y mettes ton nez. Disons seulement que je paie les erreurs que j'ai commises.

Jones s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais je levai la main pour l'arrêter.

-S'il te plait, concentrons-nous sur Peter. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Je le vis hésiter mais il finit par s'asseoir.

-La mission à laquelle il a été affecté est parfaitement officielle.

Je sentais bien qu'il ne me disait pas tout et le fait qu'il se soit déplacé, montrait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça.

-La seule chose étrange c'est qu'ils aient eu recours à Peter. C'est un agent de terrain entrainé pour ce genre de mission mais ils avaient sous la main bien d'autres personnes pouvant s'acquitter de la tâche.

-Tu penses qu'on a cherché à l'éloigner… ?

-De toi ?

Jones était toujours aussi perspicace et je savais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas raconté ce qui se tramait au siège du FBI.

-Peter et moi, nous nous sommes croisés, par hasard, à deux reprises et l'Agent Kramer n'a pas vraiment apprécié. Il a peur que je fasse du tort à Peter et que je nuise à sa carrière.

-Tu penses qu'il aurait pu le recommander pour cette mission uniquement pour éloigner Peter de toi… ? Ça paraît quand même un peu exagéré.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de penser ça mais j'étais un peu déçu qu'il ne prenne pas mes soupçons plus au sérieux.

-Peut-être mais depuis que j'ai été affecté ici, les choses ont un peu tendance à déraper.

Jones s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon bras. Ce geste amical me réconforta même si je me refusais à y voir autre chose qu'un léger sentiment de culpabilité.

-Neal, est-ce que c'est Kramer…

Je le voyais, à nouveau hésiter. Comme s'il ne parvenait pas à envisager qu'un collègue puisse maltraiter de la sorte un consultant sous sa garde. Je savais que je n'avais aucun besoin de répondre. Il commençait à entrevoir le calvaire que je vivais depuis quelques semaines.

-Je vais demander à ce que tu sois renvoyé à New York…

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Kramer ne le permettra jamais. Il lui a fallu de longs mois pour parvenir à ses fins et il ne renoncera pas maintenant.

-Que veut-il obtenir ?

-Il veut me voir retourner en prison. Il pense que je m'en suis trop bien sorti jusqu'à présent.

Jones fronça les sourcils et je compris, à son regard, quelle question il s'apprêtait à poser.

-Est-ce qu'il a des preuves contre toi ?

-Non. Sinon il se serait chargé lui-même de refermer à clé la porte de ma cellule.

-Des soupçons… ?

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir parler de ce dossier avec Jones. Son inflexibilité et son intégrité sans faille avaient souvent été un obstacle entre nous. Si je lui parlais de ce tableau volé, il aurait de quoi m'en vouloir. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et, après tout, ma situation ne serait être guère plus grave si je retournai en prison.

-Il m'a demandé de travailler sur un vieux dossier…en espérant que je trouve des preuves…

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise de devoir expliquer ainsi mon implication dans une affaire de vol, même s'il s'agissait d'une vieille histoire et que je persistais à penser que j'avais agi comme il fallait.

-Et tu es impliqué dans cette affaire… ?

-Plus ou moins…

-Neal, vu la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, tu ferais mieux d'être honnête avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire part à Kramer de ce que tu me diras…

J'aurais dû me sentir soulagé par ces mots mais je n'étais pas vraiment certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait preuve d'une grande sollicitude avant mon départ.

-Disons que Kramer pense que c'est moi qui ai fait le coup et il compte sur moi pour lui donner les preuves de ma culpabilité ainsi que des renseignements sur la localisation de ce tableau.

-Et, à voir ta tête, il est loin d'être satisfait…

-Je suis un peu têtu.

Jones se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Je restai immobile sur le canapé, luttant contre le sommeil qui envahissait petit à petit mon esprit. Le contact d'une serviette humide sur mon visage me fit ouvrir les yeux et je fus surpris de voir Jones, penché au-dessus de moi, nettoyant le sang qui avait coulé sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas la force de bouger et encore moins de protester contre cette marque d'attention.

-Je persiste à penser que je devrais d'amener à l'hôpital.

-C'est hors de question. Il ne faut pas alerter Kramer. Il surveille le moindre de mes déplacements.

-Ce type ne mérite pas son poste…

J'étais étonné d'entendre autant de colère dans la voix de Jones. Nous avions eu de nombreux différends par le passé mais je savais que, jamais, il ne se serait permis de me traiter comme Kramer le faisait.

-Il a de nombreux soutiens au sein du bureau et nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose. Je voudrais juste être sûr que Peter ne coure pas un trop grand risque.

-Neal, tu n'as pas à subir ça sans rien dire.

-Je ne peux rien faire. Il m'a sous son contrôle et il sait que je tiens au peu de liberté qu'il me reste.

-Tu sais où est ce tableau ?

-Il a été rendu à son véritable propriétaire et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Jones n'insista pas et je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de fermer les yeux et de ne me réveiller que lorsque cette histoire serait terminée. Mais mon ami semblait avoir une autre idée en tête. Je sentis sa main saisir mon bras mon me redresser. Un cri de douleur m'échappa et je vis l'inquiétude barrer le visage penché sur moi.

-Neal, tu ne peux pas rester sur le canapé. Tu serais mieux dans ton lit.

-Je sais mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour me lever.

J'aurais préféré ne pas bouger de l'endroit où je me trouvais mais je savais que Jones avait raison. Avec son aide, je parvins enfin à me lever et, profitant de son soutien, je marchais lentement vers ma chambre. Jones m'aida à ôter ma chemise et je le vis blêmir quand il posa les yeux sur mon torse couvert d'hématomes.

-Tu essaies de dormir et, si tu ne te sens pas mieux demain matin, je t'amènerai à l'hôpital…

Je m'apprêtai à répondre mais il avait déjà tourné les talons ne me laissant pas le temps de le contredire. Une fois seul, je laissai le sommeil m'envahir en souhaitant que le lendemain n'arrive jamais. La présence de Jones me rassurait et j'aurais aimé pouvoir me reposer sur lui et le laisser gérer la situation. Mais je savais que Kramer y verrait une occasion en or de se débarrasser de moi une bonne fois pour toute.


End file.
